Bloody Valentine
by everything-green
Summary: Ginny Weasley is now very confident of her 16 year oild self. But since her first day of her 6th year and Hogwarts, she’s been getting strange love letters. On Valentine’s Day, it gets a little to personal for her liking.
1. First Day

In case you missed something:  
  
Title: Bloody Valentine Author: everythinggreen Rating: PG-13 for some strong language and sensual moments. Note that all words bleeped on TV with be written like this: ex. "F you!"  
  
Summary: Ginny Weasley is now very confident of her 16 year oild self. But since her first day of her 6th year and Hogwarts, she's been getting strange love letters. On Valentine's Day, it gets a little to personal for her liking.  
  
Now, finally, the story! Wahoo!  
  
Chapter One: First Day  
  
Ginny Wealsey smiled. Her head rested on the window pane of the Hogwarts Express, her forehead numb with the cold. It was raining very hard, and hadn't stopped since 3:00 AM. Ginny didn't mind. She loved the rain. She always loved the idea of water falling, just sort of dropping form the sky.  
  
She heard the compartment door slide open, and she looked to see who had entered. "Ginny!" her best friend, Marshall Sanders, said. "Hey, girl," Ginny said. (A/N Marshall is a girl) The brunnette sat across from the redhead, and smiled. "I have been looking for you forever!" the hyper 16 year old said, "Some dude on the train gave me a letter for you. Said that his friend gave the letter to him from his friend's friend's cousin." Ginny, being a girl, knew excatly what she had said. Marshall took a letter out from her jean pocket and handed it to Ginny. Ginny's eyeborws were furrowed in confusion. She opened the letter. It read:  
  
Dearest Ginny,  
  
I've watched you from day one at Hogwarts. As soon as I saw you, I knew I had to have you as my own. I have longed for so long to run my hands through your hair, to taste your lips. For 5 years, I haven't had the guts to tell you. But now, that will all change. You will discover who I am, but not right away. No, you will not know until later this year. But believe me, you will know. And no one will stand in my way.  
  
With love,  
Your secret admirer  
  
Ginny bit her lip, and looked up at Marshall. "What's it say?" Marshall asked. Without waitning for a reply, the girl snatched the letter from Ginny's hands. Ginny watched as Marshall read, and could see her eyes widen. "No one will stand in my way?" Marshall quoted, "Sounds like he wants you pretty badly." Ginny sighed. "What guy would, well, 'want' me?" Marshall's mouth dropped open.  
  
"Ginny! I hope you just jumbled up your words because- what guy WOULDN'T want you?" she cried. "What?" Ginny asked, confused. "Have you looked in the mirror lately? You are the talk of the train! All I heard when I asked where you were was, "When you find, tell her her ass is awesome," and, "What happened over the summer? She's beyond hot!" Marshall quoted. Ginny's eyebrows shot up. "Really?" She felt- somewhat- strange, having everyone talk about her.  
  
Suddenly, the train came to a sudden stop. Ginny fell to the floor, while Marshall hit her head on the wall above the seat. "What the hell-"Marsahll mumbled, rubbing the back of her head. "Ginny? Ginny, are you alright?" Marshall looked at the floor and saw Ginny, crumpled at on the floor. "Ginny!" Marshall jumped to the floor and flipped Ginny over, laying her head in her lap. Marshall saw a large gash on the top of her forehead, blood gushing from it. "Ginny, wake up!" Marshall cried, shaking her friend. Ginny eyes fluttered open. "Ginny, thank god." Ginny smiled, and pulled herself into a sitting position. "What happened?" she muttered. "Don't know," Marshall answered her. Ginny put her fingers to the gash, and withdrew them to see blood.  
  
"Here, let me help you," Marshall said, getting out a hankerchief from her other jean pocket. Ginny smiled her thanks, and took it from herfriend, rasing it to her forehead. The two girls sat down on the seats again, and watched the train start to move again.  
  
"Why's it stop?" Ginny asked. "I told you, I don't know," Marshall answered. Ginny shrugged, and removed the hankerchief. "Did it stop?" Ginny asked Marshall. The brunnette nodded. "Keep the hankerchief." Ginny laughed. "Well, we should get dressed." Marshall nodded in agreement.  
  
10 minutes later, the two girls were dressed in their black Hogwarts robes with the Gryffindor seal on them. 2 games of exploding snap and 30 minutes later, the train stopped, gracefully this time, and the girls got off the train. They had to walk single file to fit in the large crowd, and Ginny in the rear held on to the back of Marshall's cloak to keep up with her friend. Suddenly, Ginny was pushed to the ground when someone stumbled into her. She tried to stand, but was rudely knocked down again. Suddenly, a hand appeared in front of her. "Let me help you." She didn't recognize the voice, so she assumed she didn't know them. She placed her small hand in the person helping her, and that person pulled her off the ground. She smiled at the person, but it vanished when she saw who it was.  
  
"Oh. It's you, Wealsette," Draco said. "Well, if it isn't the bouncing ferret," Ginny said coldy. The two had a staring contest for 10 seconds, then Draco said, "Well, hope you have a horrible year." Ginny glared. "If you hate me, why did you help me?" she called after him, but her only response was a fanit smirk before he was enveloped into the crowd. Ginny smiled and thought, 'So Draco Malfoy has manners. Maybe not with me, but they are there.'  
  
After the sorting ceremony, Ginny was very tired. She had learned why the train had stopped though. The conducter had stayed up very late packing his things for Hogwarts, and fell asleep, pushing the break. Ginny shivered. She was glad he fell on the break and not something else.  
  
Ginny walked into her dormitory, alone since her friends were getting aqqainted with the 7th years boys. Ginny chuckled. Knowing Marshall, she'd have them on the couch making out with her within 5 minutes. She saw her stuff neatly put at the end of her bed, her pet owl, Sophia's, cage empty.  
  
Ginny walked to her bed, and saw a piece of parchment. It was the same kind of parchment Ginny had gotten earlier on the train. She picked it up, sta down on her bed, and began to read.  
  
My Dearest Virginia,  
  
I saw your little tumble on the train. I wanted to rush in and help you, but I would have risked my identity if I did. I hope that gash on your head will heal quickly, and wasn't to deep. May I remind you, that I will let you know who I am soon enough. I wrote this poem for you. I hope you like it:  
  
I love your soft kisses. I love your soft touch. I love the way you bite your lip. I love you soooooo much.  
  
I love the way you look at me. I love the way you smile. I love the way you're shy sometimes, Every once and a while.  
  
I love it when you look at me, When I'm not looking at you. You think I do not realize it, But really...I do.  
  
I love the way you cuddle. I love the way you sleep. I love the way you rub your neck, when you are thinking so deep.  
  
I love all of you, Your nose, your lips, your hair, your feet. I will never stop loving you. You are so amazingly sweet.  
  
I love that I love you. I have loved you from the very start. I LOVE ALL OF YOU, I now hand you the key to my heart.  
  
I hope you know now how much I love you.  
  
Your secret admirer  
  
Ginny smiled slightly. "Wow," she whispered. That poem was no sad love poem. It was long, and touching. For the first time in her life, Ginny felt wanted, and loved. But she felt this guy was coming on a little to fast. She had to meet him! But he said she would have to wait. But he also said she'd know. Ohh, how she wished she knew! She layed down on her pillow, and closed her eyes. Within minutes, she was asleep.  
  
Ginny's eyes fluttered open. It was dark, and had to be past midnight. The letter was still on her bed, indicating she had slept soundly. She found herself very thirsty, and decided to go get a glass of water. These were always availible in the common rooms to students at night. She threw back her curtains and tiptoed to Marshall's bed to see if she was there. She peeked through the curtains. Ginny saw a large lump in the sheets. Ginny rolled her eyes. Marshall had attempted the pillow trick. Ginny, having done this several times to play pranks on Ron with Fred and George, knew what it looked like. She threw back the covers, and sure enough there were 3 pillows shaped like a body. 'Where is she?' Ginny asked herself. She quickly brushed off the thought. Marshall was always up to no good. Ginny threw the covers back over the pillows, and tiptoed out of the dormitory.  
  
She gulped down the glass of water, and put the glass back on the counter, and disappeard to head for the kitchens. She turned, and saw a sight she wished she hadn't seen.  
  
Marshall was lying ontop of Ginny's ex-boyfriend, Joey Hartsaid, and kissing him. His hand was up her shirt, and her hands were inside his pants, doing something Ginny didn't want to think about. It was Joey who had broken up with her, and she still had feelings for him. Tears filled Ginny's eyes, and she ran upstairs, making noise as she went. But that did not stop the ahem activities on the ccouch.  
  
Ginny threw herself on her bed, and cried herself to sleep. 


	2. Another Letter

Hey, thanks for the people who reviewed! I put it up on May 15, and it's May 16 right now! Wow, 4 reviews since yesturday! All the people that reveiwed were: Nichole Malfoy, pinkelephant, Maruader-obsessed, and Heather Death Helsing. Thanks, Maruader-obsessed, for telling me Virginia isn't her real name. I've seen it in so many stories, I just assumed it was! Well, I will try harder to find it! Anyway, I may not be posting new chapters because school lets out on Thursday (WAHOOOOOO!!!) and I will be sleeping till 12:00. We moved into a new building for the last week, and I just got used to the old one, but we move to a new one! So I will be memorizing the map they give us (they do give us one right?) I will put up as many chapters as I can before then! By the way, I will state out that your guesses to who it is are comeplety wrong, but he will be included in the story! STORY!!!!!  
  
Bloody Valentine Chapter 2: Ginny's eyes opened. She sat up in her bed, and she realized, she was ontop of her sheets, indicating she had just thrown herself on them. Then, she remebered the sight she saw last night. The memory of Joey and Marshall making out made her cringe. Tears filed her eyes once more, but she blinked them away. She threw back her curtains, and saw Marshall pulling on her shoes. Marshall flashed her a grin. Ginny looked away, and hurried to the bathroom. Ginny looked in the mirror and saw her eyes were swollen from crying all night. She needed a hot shower. Her frizzy hair indicated that. She walked to their shower and truned the nob all the way to hot. Within minutes, the room was steaming. Ginny discarded her clothes to a basket that went to the laudry shoot where the house elves washed their clothes, and stepped into the shower. Ginny let the water fall on her body. She took the soap and washed her body. She watched as she put the soapy skin under the water, and the dirt washed away. She wished all problems were like that. That they could just wash away, and go down the drain like the water. But no. Her problems stayed. And there was no soap that could take it away. Nothing could take it away. She threw the soap on the floor, and collapsed, sobbing. How could Marshall do that? How could she?! Yeah, she had said that she hated him, but that was just rebound talk! She had see Joey with other girls before, but Marshall- that hurt. Ginny wiped her eyes, and sat up.She washed her hair quickly, and turned off the water. Ginny grabbed a towel hanging up on a nearby rack, and wrapped it around herself before stepping out of the shower. Once dried, she tied the towel to make it stay, and grabbed her wand, performing a simple detangling spell on her hair. She took a brush, and brushed it gently. She braided it into one long braid and flipped it behind. She dryed it with a spell, and walked out of the bathroom. She saw it was empty, and opened her trunk carrying her clothes. She picked up a shabby gray robe. She sighed. Another hand-me- down. She reluctantly put it on, and grabbed her hand-me-down shoes that pinched her when she walked. She put these on also, and grabbed her wand on the counter, and walked out for breakfast. When she arrived at the Great Hall, Marshall removed her things from a chair she had been saving for Ginny, but Ginny totally ignored her, and sat next to Harry. She pretended to look at the teacher's table, but glanced at Marshall. The brunette was staring at her, confused. Ginny returned to her plate, and served herself some bacon. She nibbled on it when the mail came. Owls upon owls soared in, looking for their masters and the recipiants. To her suprise, a barn owl landed in front of Ginny. "What? I never get mail," she mumbled to herself. She untied the letter from the owl's leg, and pushed her plate of bacon towards it. She opened it, as the owl took a rather large piece of bacon in it's beek and flew off.  
  
Dearest Ginny,  
I know of your friend Marshall. How dare she hurt my angel's feelings! But I must insist that you forget about Joey. It's making me crazy with jealousy! He dumped you, very rudely I may add, so that's his problem! He goes off shagging your best friend, probobly just to make you jealous! I have another poem for you! I hope you liked the last one!  
Love is the greatest feeling,  
  
Love is like a play,  
  
Love is what I feel for you,  
  
Each and every day,  
  
Love is like a smile,  
  
Love is like a song,  
  
Love is a great emotion,  
  
That keeps us going strong,  
  
I love you with my heart,  
  
My body and my soul,  
  
I love the way I keep loving,  
  
Like a love I can't control,  
  
So remember when your eyes meet mine,  
  
I love you with all my heart,  
  
Right from the very start.  
  
Do you like it? Oh, how I hope you do! I wish I could tell you! But not yet. No, not yet. Please send me a letter back! Go to the Hogwarts owlery, and get the owl with 2 black spots on his back and red eyes. Say, "Send this to MD." He'll know where to go.  
Love,  
Your secret admirer  
  
Ginny smiled as she read the poem over again. How does he do it? Suddenly, Ron who was sitting across from her noticed her grin, and the letter, then snatched it (rather rudely) out of her hands. "Ron! Give it back, it's mine!" Ginny cried, trying to snatch it back, Ron turned so she coudln't reach it. Ginny angrily sat back down, and watched as Ron's ears truned pink with anger, and grind his teeth together. "Who is this bastard who dares write 'love' at the end of a letter directed to my sister? And who DARES write her a love poem with the word love used," Ron paused his yelling to count the words, "exactly 10 times!" "Really?!" Ginny cried, and succesfully taking it from Ron's hands. Harry was curiously staring at the letter. Ginny smiled again. Hermione kicked her under the table to get her attention. Ginny looked at Hermione and mouthed, 'Later.' Hermione nodded, and went back to poking her food. Ron galred at her. "Ginny, who wrote that to you?!?!?!" Ron said rather thickly. "Ron, I sware if your head wasn't tied to your shoulders it would roll off! It says 'secret' admirer. Keyword is 'secret'! He hasn't told me yet," Ginny spat. "How do you know it's a he?" Ron asked. Ginny glared. "Ron. Am I the least bit lesbian?" Ginny asked, speaking slowly. "Well, there was that one time where-" Ginny cut Ron off. "That's not the point! See you at lunch. Harry, Hermione. Ickle Ronnikins," Ginny got up, and snickered at Ron's face, then walked out of the Great Hall. She walked towards the Marble Staircase, and began to climb it. She was so busy mumbling things about her brother, she forgot about the one step that made you sink into it like quicksand. "Crap!" Ginny whispered loudly. She tried to pull her leg out, but the more she tried, the deeper she sank. The step was now above her knee. She looked around. Was someone coming from the otherside- yes, it was! Oh boy. It's Draco. Ginny looked down at her disappearing leg, then a Malfoy, then back at her leg. She groaned, and called to the boy, "Malfoy! Malfoy, can you help me? PLEASE!" Draco looked at her and smirked. He walked towards her, and leaned on the railing at her side. "Clumsy are we?" he smirked. Ginny rolled her eyes. "Just help me, would you?" she said angrily. He sighed, rolled his eyes, and stuck out his hand, and Ginny put her small hand in his again for the second time this year. He pulled, and pulled, but she wouldn't budge. "Push, Weasel!" he said, pulling back. "I am!" she said, heaving. Suddenly, Ginny's foot came loose, and she went flying. Right ontop of Draco. Draco was knocked over and Ginny landed on him. Their eyes met, and Ginny felt a smile tugging at her lips. Her arms were at either side of his head, and her long, wavy, fiery red hair was hanging down and tickling the sides of his face. Suddenly, Ginny came back to reality. "Get away from me!" she said, jumping up. Draco stood and brushed himself off. "Your the one who was ontop of me!" "You never psuhed me off!" she defended herself. "Well, it's becuase you sat your fat ass on me!" Draco cried. Ginny rolled her eyes, and walked off. 


End file.
